


Хината

by Mariza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Collage, Don't copy to another site, Gen, aesthetic, moodboard
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza
Summary: Сделано на ЗФБ-19 для команды Наруто | at the WTF-2019 on diary.ru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Хината

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: 600х800  
> Исходники: фото найдены в сети  
> Примечание: при желании можно усмотреть намек на Неджи/Хината | if you wish, you can see a hint of Neji/Hinata


End file.
